


Lie To Me

by sebbiana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Hinata stop running away challenge failed, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kiyoomi talk about your feelings challenged failed, M/M, Miya Atsumu best best friend ever, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, kiyoomi is an idiot, side ship bokuatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebbiana/pseuds/sebbiana
Summary: “Lie to me.” Kiyoomi declared.“What?”“Just lie to me, Shouyou, please just…. lie to me.”Shouyou stared at him, considering what he said, after a few minutes of silence, he rested his forehead against Kiyoomi and whispered, “I love you, Kiyoomi.”And he felt his heart break.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orchards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchards/gifts).



> I made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4wYCdSMJOV1TkG4hUcYsas) for this fic  
>   
> Enjoy!

Kiyoomi is the one to blame for this. He admits it 100%. He was reckless and stupid, he fooled himself believing that he will be able to handle the emotional toll it would take to handle a relationship like  _ this _ with the guy he fell in love with. He thought he would be okay with just….  _ this. _

But he was wrong.

Oh God, how wrong he was.

It's very rare that he openly admits to his mistakes, even more, it's rarer for Atsumu to be right about something. He can already hear the smug tone in Atsumu’s voice as he says, “I told you so.” 

The thing was, it was going great. The first few months into their arrangement, he was fine, he was dealing with it, he was perfectly happy fucking and being fucked by one Hinata Shouyou. 

That's right, Sakusa Kiyoomi got into a friends with benefit relationship with Hinata Shouyou, aka the sunshine of the MSBY volleyball team, aka ninja Shouyou and his amazing receives and saves, the bright and sunny Hinata Shouyo who found a way into Kiyoomi’s heart and never left.

Kiyoomi couldn't pinpoint when he fell in love with the said boy, all he remembers is being captivated with his smile and how often he wanted to see it more from him. He remembers finding his talkativeness endearing rather than annoying, he remembers feeling comfortable at the warmth that radiates from him. He was a goner before he could say anything. 

Finding out he was in love with Shouyou wasnt that surprising for him, he was self aware. He recognized when he started to see Shouyou as something more than a teammate, more than a friend. The moment he realized he just accepted it, no one could blame him, it was always so easy to fall in love with Hinata Shouyou. Sakusa Kiyoomi was just one of his many victims.

What's surprising was how they ended up with this kind of relationship. It's a bit blurry how they ended up like this, something about the two of them spending time alone, in Shouyou’s apartment, them enjoying and laughing with each other, the wine, the moon, the softness in Shouyou’s eyes. How easily Kiyoomi leaned in to kiss Shouyou and how  _ he kissed back. _

He kissed back. That was all the confirmation Kiyoomi needed to push past the boundaries they set as friends, that was all he needed to let his hands roam Shouyou’s lean body, it was all he needed to let his lips wander from his lips to his neck to his chest… 

He asked him. He said yes. He asked again. He said yes again.

He let himself free, he let his fingers touch every inch of Shouyou’s body, let Shouyou touch him, pulled each other close, not letting any space between them. Discovering each other’s body like they were lovers. Using their lips, tongues, teeth, and fingers, they discovered more and more about each other. Experimenting with what the other would like, they unearthed each other’s secrets under the sheets, the light of the moon giving them the perfect light.

The next day, they got lost in translation, somehow they ended up becoming friends with benefits instead of something  _ more. _

Kiyoomi didn't complain, he accepted it. If this was his only way to hold Shouyou then he would gladly accept it, gladly let himself be selfish for this one moment. 

In front of everyone they were teammates, they were friends but on closed doors they kissed and held each other more than teammates do, more than friends do. Kiyoomi repeatedly told himself that  _ it's okay, this is okay, nothing is going to go wrong. _

It was 4 months into their “relationship” that Kiyoomi made the biggest mistake of his life.

The night started out normal. They were at Kiyoomi’s apartment because Shouyou wasn't able to clean his after his old teammates came to visit him and he knew how much Kiyoomi didn't like being in a dirty apartment (he felt his heart constrict at Shouyou remembering that about him). 

Shouyou cooked for him, like he would always do whenever they would “get together”. He would show off his cooking skills and Kiyoomi would roll his eyes at him but his heart would be doing flips at the sight of Shouyou in his kitchen wearing his apron, cooking for him. It felt so….  _ domestic. _

Which is probably one of the reasons why he did what he did.

(And also the wine.)

Their dinner and everything before that  _ moment _ was peaceful. It was the calm before the storm and Kiyoomi never thought he would do something as stupid as  _ that _ . Dinner was fun, just them talking, them laughing, them enjoying each other’s company. Washing the dishes together was something they established in the last few months, it makes washing the dishes fun and fast.

Kiyoomi remembers the soft kisses, remembers how it went from delicate to desperate. How they were pulling at each other’s clothes, desperate to feel their skin against each other, remembers how they tried to kiss and walk at the same time to get to the bedroom. He remembers the gasp that escaped his lips when Shouyou pushed him into the bed, how he declared, “I want to be inside you tonight. Is that okay, Omi-san?”

Kiyoomi pulled him for a kiss and when he pulled away he whispered, “God, yes.”

The next few minutes the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Kiyoomi’s deep breaths, Shouyou sucking on his skin, and their groans and moans. It was a beautiful night that Kiyoomi would ruin. 

After a few minutes of Shouyou’s fingers inside him, Kiyoomi begged for Shouyou. He sounded desperate and he knew that but he couldn't bring himself to care. At that moment all he wanted was to have Shouyou inside him. “That's enough, Shouyou, please… you….  _ I need you _ ….”

Soon, Shouyou was pushing inside him, and Kiyoomi felt full, felt complete. With their rhythmic movement, they were moaning each other’s name, deep groans, and more kisses. 

It was perfect. 

It was a good feeling, having Shouyou inside him, having him on top of him, in between his legs, his face full of pleasure, his nails digging into Kiyoomi’s waist. 

He felt great.

He felt wonderful.

Which is probably why he blurted out—

“I love you, Shouyou.”

The room fell silent. Shouyou stopped what he was doing, Kiyoomi stared at him, desperately trying to read his face and then Shouyou said—

“Omi-san, I’m so—”

Kiyoomi pulled him down for a kiss. He couldn't bear to hear Shouyou say how sorry he is, how he couldn't return his feelings, how he couldn't  _ love him _ . So he kissed him instead.

Shouyou pulled away and tried to continue, “Omi-san, I’m—”

“Lie to me.” Kiyoomi declared. 

“What?”

“Just lie to me, Shouyou, please just….  _ lie to me.” _

Shouyou stared at him, considering what he said, after a few minutes of silence, he rested his forehead against Kiyoomi and whispered, “I love you, Kiyoomi.”

And he felt his heart break. 

It sounded so beautiful but it was fake. Even as Shouyou said it over and over again as he pushed in and out of him, Kiyoomi felt tears pooled in his eyes. He wanted it to be real, he was praying to all the gods that it was real. 

He wanted so badly for Shouyou to tell him he loves and  _ mean it _ .

He wanted HInata Shouyou to love him.

But all he gets is a fake I love you.

Everything was fake, the kisses, the touches, everything felt like an act of pity. How stupid of Kiyoomi to believe that Hinaya Shouyou could ever love him. How naive and idoitic of him, as if he was worthy of such a thing, as if he was good enough for him. 

Falling asleep was harder than he thought, Shouyou obviously wanted to comfort him but didn't know how to. Kiyoomi couldn't blame him, he didn't even know if he wanted to be comforted. He kept his face hidden and turned his back on Shouyou, nothing but shame filled him. He just wanted the night to end. It was such a great night but he ruined it. He ruined them, he wonders if this was the last time he’ll ever get to sleep next to Shouyou. The chilling realization that this might be his last night with Shouyou kept him up till the other boy fell asleep. 

When he was certain the other man was asleep, he turned around and stared at his resting face. _ God _ , he was such a beautiful man. Kiyoomi carefully traced his features, his nose, his lips, even the little freckles he got when he went to Brazil. Every little detail that makes him this beautiful, makes him such a wonderful thing to behold, Kiyoomi saved to memory. Not wanting to forget even the smallest detail. Who knows when he’ll ever get to see him this close ever again.

Staring at Shouyou reminded him of everything, reminded him of their small moments— eating together, cooking together, watching movies in his living room, sneaking kisses in the locker room, lingering touches, stolen glances. 

Everything was flashing before his eyes, is this what happens when you’re about to lose someone? You remember little things you did, regret the things you didn't do, wonder whether you said the right thing at the right time. How cruel that suddenly you realized you still wanted to do so many things, wanted to say so many words, wanted  _ more _ . 

Kiyoomi’s throat tightened. He tried to stop his tears from coming, he couldn't cry with Shouyou sleeping next to him. He can't,  _ not yet,  _ he held back the tears. It was painful, trying to stop himself from crying, it was a lot harder than he thought. It was physically painful, but he just _ can't cry right now. _

With a shaky hand, he ran his hand through Shouyou’s hair, desperate to distract himself, he watched as Shouyou leaned into his hand. His heart ached. It's unbelievable how in love he is with this man, how utterly and hopelessly in love he is. He moved closer, tucking himself into his chest, pressing a soft kiss where his heart was. 

The heart that will never be his. 

He closed his eyes and listened to Shouyou’s heartbeat. He was warm, Kiyoomi fell asleep to the heat radiating from the man and the sound of his heart beating beautifully. He fell asleep knowing the next day everything was going to change.

The next morning, he woke up alone.

* * *

It's been weeks since it happened and the team can feel the tension between them but only Atsumu knows what happened. They haven't talked to each other, Kiyoomi made sure of that. He couldn’t handle looking at Hinata or even hearing the pity in his voice, he avoided him as much as possible even when he knew Hinata wanted to talk to him.

Some part of him was bitter at Hinata for leaving him the next day, if he was so desperate to clear things up now then why did he leave? He was so bothered and embarrassed, he thought that maybe he deserved to be rejected properly, he was mad at Hinata for being a coward and running away like that.

Funny, calling Hinata a coward when he was the scared one. Asking Hinata to lie was another level of stupidity, just because he couldn't handle being rejected in the middle of sex. He was the coward one. He knows that, of course he knows. His brain never lets him forget but there’s not much you can do when all you feel is pain and is just desperate to feel something else.

But he knew what he was getting into when they chose this path, he knew it was going to be painful, he knew it was going to make him miserable, but he threw caution into the wind and blazed through letting go of his fears, not caring about the consequences. This was his fault. He was so desperate to be with Hinata that he didnt think about what could happen.

He deserves this. 

He deserves this pain.

He deserves to feel this loneliness.

If only he was smart about it.

If only he confessed the right way.

If only Hinata loves him just as much.

Talking to Atsumu has helped him in ways he couldn't describe, he was grateful for the support and comfort that Atsumu offered to him, he never expected it from the guy. He would never say it to the guy’s face but he was certain half of the reason he was able to survive all this shit was because he got Atsumu to talk to. It has been a great way for him to unload.

“Omi-kun!” Atsumu called out as their training ended. “Wanna come over my place to watch a bunch of documentaries about hoarders?”

Kiyoomi watched as Hinata spared them a glance before leaving for the lockers. He let out a sigh and turned to Atsumu. “I’m not going to watch that but sure I’ll come over.”

“As if you get to decide whether you’ll watch it or not.” Atsumu smirked.

“I will punch your television and then you, I swear to God, Miya.”

Unbeknownst to the pair, a certain teammate was listening to them, feeling guilty, feeling hurt.

“I hate him.” Kiyoomi bravely declares. The pair never really got to watch the documentary that Atsumu was talking about, it was good for Kiyoomi, he wasn't really in the mood to punch Atsumu and his television. They instead opened a bottle of soju and got drunk. “I hate him so much.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes, “No, you don't.”

Kiyoomi glared at him, hated that he was right. He could never really hate Shouyou, even after everything went to shit, he will always have such a soft spot for the man. He whispered, “No, I don't.” 

“I bet it would be a lot easier if you hate him.” Atsumu commented, taking a sip from his glass. 

He was right. If Kiyoomi hated Shouyou, his life would be easier. He could easily move on from him, easily forget him and love someone else. But his love for Shouyou was deeply ingrained in his heart and mind, he can't remember a single time when he doesn't love the guy. If he was also being honest, he didn't want to be  _ not  _ in love with Shouyou, sure it was painful and everything is ruined, but loving the bright man was something Kiyoomi finds joy in, finds absolute pleasure from. 

And it has always been easier to love Shouyou, easier than forgetting him.

“Probably.” he murmured not in the mood to explain what went through his head just a few seconds ago. “Tell me about you and Bokuto.”

Atsumu raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

“Humor me, distract me, anything. Let's just talk about something other than Shouyou.” 

Atsumu seemed hesitant but Kiyoomi knew when given the chance he would talk anyone’s ear off to discuss his favorite topic, his boyfriend. 

Atsumu and Bokuto’s relationship was actually a surprise to everyone, they got along great of course but no one ever expected them to end up dating. Kiyoomi will never admit it out loud but he was jealous of what Atsumu and Bokuto have, they were an easy going couple who obviously loves each other but never too public and never too dramatic. The couple was actually fun to be with and sometimes Kiyoomi would look at Shouyou and wonder if they could ever be like that. 

“No.”

Kiyoomi stared at Atsumu. “What?”

“No.” Atsumu repeated. He stared at him, eyes determined and not backing down. “We’re going to talk about Shouyou-kun and how much you miss him and how much you want to fix this.”

Kiyoomi glared at Atsumu. “How sure are you that I want to fix this? How sure are you that  _ this _ can be fixed at all?”

“Because you love him. Because you know deep inside you, you can't lose Hinata Shouyou. Because you know that no matter what happens it will always be him. No one but  _ him _ .”

Kiyoomi let out a harsh laugh. “Who gives a crap if I love him?! That's not enough, Miya! I can't  _ make  _ him fall in love with me like this is some movie or shit. Not everyone is lucky as you and Bokuto. Not everyone gets to be with the one they love! Because life is shitty like that! Because… because…  _ because fucking he doesnt love me back! _ ”

Kiyoomi didn't bother hiding the tears freely falling from his eyes, he didn't bother holding himself back. He was tired, he was in pain. Because at the center of all this mess he created there was one single truth that keeps echoing and echoing. The single thing that constantly stabs at his heart.

Hinata Shouyou didn't love him back.

No matter how much he tries, no matter how much he changes.

Hinata Shouyou would never love him back.

He thought he accepted that. He thought he knew that already, but some idiotic part of him is still holding on to the small hope that maybe,  _ just maybe _ , Shouyou could love him back. That the small moments they shared before was enough for him to even consider loving Kiyoomi back. That he could somehow,  _ magically,  _ fall in love with Kiyoomi too.

Atsumu pulled Kiyoomi to his chest and let him cry. “You know, I didn't love Koutarou when I first met him. Somehow along the way of friendship, I fell in love. It's not impossible, Omi-kun.”

Kiyoomi pulled away from Atsumu, wiped his tears away. He smiled sadly at him and said, “Probably not but I’m not exactly Bokuto Koutarou.”

Atsumu snorted. “Yeah, you’re Sakusa Kiyoomi and who knows, maybe Shouyou-kun prefers that.”

Kiyoomi let out a soft laugh.

He hopes Hinata Shouyou does prefer that.

* * *

Kiyoomi was getting ready to go home when he heard about it.

They were in the locker room, Kiyoomi was packing his things and already planning out his dinner plans. He doesn't usually partake in the after training gossips and such, he usually zones them out. But he couldn't ignore it when Bokuto loudly said, “Man, having Hinata on the team has been so much fun. I’m gonna miss him when he transfers.”

Kiyoomi looked up from his bag but kept silent.

This also gained the attention of Atsumu. He raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Is Shouyou-kun planning to transfer teams?”

“Yeah.” Bokuto answered back. “Didn't he tell you?”

“My wing spiker is transferring teams and I’m the last to know?!” Atsumu dramatically said.

Meian, their team captain, rolled his eyes. “Obviously you’re not the last to know. I’m his captain and I didnt even know!”

Kiyoomi stared at his things. Hinata was leaving Black Jackals. 4 months since they last talked, 4 months since they had talked about anything other than volleyball and he’s transferring teams. He could hear his team arguing over who Shouyou should have told first but he blurred them out. He couldn't careless, he felt numb at first. He couldn't believe Shouyou was leaving their team. The chiling realization dawned on him.

Was Shouyou leaving because of him?

Did he find Kiyoomi’s feelings so repulsive that he thought the best way to deal with it was to transfer teams?

Was he running away from Kiyoomi’s confession?

Was he running away from Kiyoomi?

Kiyoomi harshly closed his bag and left the locker room. He was mad, no, he was livid. How dare Hinata Shouyou be such a coward! How dare he be so callous with Kiyoomi’s feelings! How dare he not even give Kiyoomi a proper rejection! Driven by fury, Kiyoomi didn't think twice. He drove to Shouyou’s apartment.

It wasn't that far from the Black Jackals gymnasium. He remembers when he 1st came to his apartment and how surprised he was at finding out how close it was. He remembers Shouyou telling him he usually runs to their gym as part of his workout. He remembers joining him on those jogs when he would sleep over at his place. He remembers walking home with him, leaving his car in their parking lot, so they can enjoy the quiet night. Just the two of them, softly talking, and Kiyoomi falling more and more in love.

When he parked outside of Shouyou’s apartment, he realized he didn't even bother checking if Shouyou was home. In his anger, he forgot to be rational. He groaned and thumped his head against the steering wheel. “Stupid, Kiyoomi, why are you so fucking stupid? This is because you spend too much time with Atsumu. He’s an idiot, its fucking contagious.  _ Why—” thump  _ “—are—” _ thump  _ “—you—”  _ thump  _ “—so—” _ thump  _ “—stupid?!—”

_ Knock knock knock _

Kiyoomi sat up quickly and there outside his car door was none other than Hinata Shouyou.

He gulped. For all his bravado a while ago, he immediately lost it all when he stared at Shouyou’s bright eyes. It's been a while since he was this close to him. He turned off his engine and got out of the car. Hands shaking a little, his heart beating fast, he faced Shouyou.

“Omi-san.” Shouyou breathed out. He was a little sweaty, it seemed like he just got home from his jog. “Do you want to come inside?”

Kiyoomi nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

“Okay.” Shouyou said. He turned his back on him and walked to his front door. 

Kiyoomi silently followed him. This wasn't what he planned out when he impulsively drove here, he wanted to get mad, he wanted to scream, he wanted to finally say goodbye to Shouyou and finally get him out of his life. But when he stared at Shouyou all of that disappeared. 

Because Kiyoomi was always going to be weak for him.

Because Kiyoomi doesn't know how to truly hate him.

Because he was Hinata Shouyou.

Still he tried to reel back the anger he felt when he found out, he tried to recall how furious he felt at hearing it from Bokuto instead of him. He needed that anger, needed that fury, needed these things to finally end this chapter of Hinata Shouyou in his life. 

When they entered his apartment, Kiyoomi saw nothing had changed. The couch’s cushion was still a bit lopsided, the carelessly mounted pictures on the wall were still there, even the plant that Kiyoomi randomly bought for him was still in its place on the window sill where he left it before.

_ I don't know why you gave me a plant, Omi-san, but I promise to take care of it! _

Kiyoomi wanted to get out of the place as soon as possible, the comfort he once felt inside this home was now strangling and stifling. It was full of memories that haunts him, memories that once brought joy and peace to him are now the same memories that cause him pain. He took a deep breath.

Shouyou was going about his usual routine when he comes home. He puts his bag on the armchair, the armchair that is never used for sitting, he goes to the fridge to drink water, he checks switches on lights and checks the back window for that stray cat that visits him from time to time. 

He was acting so… normal?

This pissed Kiyoomi off.

“Were you planning on telling me?” Kiyoomi said into the deafening silence.

Shouyou walked towards him, face somber, shoulders tense, “Tell you what?”

Kiyoomi glared at him. “Stop being coy. I know you’re transferring teams.” 

“Oh.” Was all he said.

This made Kiyoomi even more mad. “Do you find me that disgusting?!” 

Shouyou’s eyes widened at his accusation. “I—”

“Is my feelings for you that repulsive? That embarrassing? That the only solution you can think of was to leave the team?! Do you think I won't be professional enough to let our personal matter off the court?! You can't even give me a decent rejection, instead you’re just running away. Like you did that morning.”

Shouyou’s face looks crestfallen. Kiyoomi almost felt guilty.

Almost.

“I get it. It's okay if you don't love me, Shouyou. I dont fault you for that but to leave me the next morning and then 4 fucking months later I find out you’re leaving the team! And I had to hear it from fucking Bokuto! I’m your friend, aren't I? Don't I deserve more dignity than that? Don't I deserve more respect than that?!”

He wasn't saying anything. 

Kiyoomi took this opportunity to finally say everything. “I’m in love with you. I loved you when we were friends. I loved you we were fucking each other. I loved you when you were cooking dinner for me. I loved you when you were being lazy and would want nothing but to just cuddle in bed. I loved you when you lied to me and you said you love me too. I loved you when I woke up alone that next morning. I love you, 4 months later, when you did nothing and let me slip through your fingers. I love you even now as you stand in front of me and do absolutely nothing.”

Kiyoomi stared at Shouyou, his heart open and exposed. Everything he has carefully hidden finally out for Shouyou to either accept or reject. Either way, Kiyoomi was just tired. Tired of holding onto someone who didn't seem to want to hold onto him.

“You’re a coward, Hinata Shouyou.” Kiyoomi declared. “You ran away that day and then 4 months later you’re running away again.”

Kiyoomi gave him a few seconds to reply. To say anything, to react somehow. All he got was his defeated look. He snorted and was about to leave when—

“You told me to lie to you.”

He turned around and raised an eyebrow at the other guy.

“That's all I did.” Shouyou continued. “And then today, technically, Bokuto-san lied for me.”

_ What? _

“And now I’m gonna lie to you some more.” 

Kiyoomi was rooted to his place in front of the door. He didn't know what was happening, didn't understand what Shouyou was talking about. 

“I don't regret leaving you alone the next day.” Shouyou added. “I didn't spend the next few days crying and wondering how to fix this. I didn't feel hurt at you avoiding me and acting like I did not exist. I didn't spend the last 4 months regretting everything and feeling so miserable in this apartment. I didn't spend every waking day planning and thinking of ways to make you talk to me. I didn't spend the everyday miss you, miss your kisses, your touches, your presence.”

Kiyoomi gulped.

Shouyou was staring at him, he has never seen him this intense before, he has always been bright and positive. Sure he has a certain aura when they play against intimidating players and he’s a little more intense than usual but this was a different Shouyou from all the ones he has seen and witnessed.

It made him excited, it made him scared.

“Stop lying to me, Shouyou.” Kiyoomi whispered. 

Shouyou was now standing in front of him, a few centimeters apart. Kiyoomi wanted to pull him closer, wanted to hold his face in his hands. But he didn't.

“Kiyoomi.” Shouyou said, clearly. “I fell in love with you.” 

Kiyoomi felt like he was crashing.

“I fell in love with you when you bought me that plant because you said my apartment needed a pop of color. I fell in love with you when you pulled me into your arms when you were a bit drunk. I fell in love with you when you would laugh at me when I get bubbles on my hair when we wash dishes. I fell in love with you every minute I was with you and I’m so sorry it took me so long to realize that.”

Shouyou was looking up at him, Kiyoomi can see he was struggling to hold back from holding him. He was too. He wanted nothing more than to push him into his chest and bury his head into his hair. 

“I’m so sorry for running away. I’m sorry for not chasing you. I’m sorry if all I’ve done is hurt you.”

Because Kiyoomi was always going to be weak for him.

“I’m never gonna lie to you ever again.”

Because Kiyoomi doesn't know how to truly hate him.

“I’m going to make it up to you for all my life.”

Because he was Hinata Shouyou.

“I love you.”

Kiyoomi grabbed Shouyou’s chin and kissed him. Immediately Shouyou’s arms wrapped around his waist and they were moving closer, closer than they have ever been in the last few months. Chest to chest, their lips moving together, Kiyoomi felt wonderful. He hasn't forgotten how wonderful it is to kiss Shouyou, to feel him nibble on his lower lip, to feel his tongue against his. It was great, it was wonderful. He thought he’ll never get to do this ever again.

Kiyoomi held Shouyou by his neck and pulled him as close as possible, trying desperately to remove any space between them. Heat rose from his stomach all the way to his chest, it was getting intense fast but neither of them seemed to care. They missed each other and they just wanted to erase the last few months of pain and fear. Because right here, right now, they are finally holding each other.

The familiar heat from Shouyou was welcoming and comforting, the arms around his waist was nostalgic and hypnotizing. Kiyoomi was more than tempted to push them into the couch just behind Shouyou, to feel his skin against his, to press open kisses against his neck down to his chest. To feel every bit of skin with his fingertips but instead he pulled away. He rested his forehead against Shouyou’s, breathing heavily.

“You’re not forgiven yet.” Kiyoomi said, still breathing heavily. “I’m still mad at you.”

Shouyou grinned. “I know.” 

“Stop being smug.” Kiyoomi glared teasingly.

“I love you.” Shouyou teased. “I love you and you love me and we’re gonna be okay. I’ll make sure of it.”

They’ll be okay. 

Kiyoomi would make sure of it too.

* * *

Shouyou was staring at him.

He could feel him following his every move, it was okay but at the same time it was unnerving and Kiyoomi feels like he did something wrong.

It's been 2 weeks since they finally talked about their shit. They were getting better at communicating with each other. Shouyou kept up with his promise of never lying to Kiyoomi ever again, and Kiyoomi made sure to tell him he loves him every chance he got. 

Their teammates gave Shouyou a hard time for lying to them about his transfer, Atsumu pretended to be mad at Bokuto before it was carefully coaxed out of him with very well placed kisses. Their teammates have also noticed the sudden improvement on their relationship. Captain Meian personally said he was happy they’re fixing whatever happened, he said he was happy to see the other couple of the team be happy once again.

Apparently they weren’t very subtle with hiding their relationship at all.

Season is about to start and so training has become more intense. So Kiyoomi was wondering why Shouyou was not practicing and was instead staring at him. Kiyoomi pushed the other boy out of his mind and continued on with this service practice. After 5 more serves, Shouyou was still staring at him. 

Not able to ignore it anymore, he walked up to his boyfriend and pulled him to the hall outside of their gym. Ignoring Atsumu’s wolf whistles and their other teammates’s taunts.

“Okay,” Kiyoomi finally said when they were out of everyone’s sight. “Why are you staring at me.”

Shouyou grinned, bright and almost blinding. “I love you.”

“Are you serious?” Kiyoomi asked.

“Yup!” Shouyou said even brighter, as if that was possible. “I love you very much!”

Kiyoomi groaned and buried his face in Shouyou’s neck and mumbled “What am I gonna do with you?”

“You could say you love me too?” Shouyou suggested cheekily.

Kiyoomi pulled away from his neck, pressed a soft kiss on his lips and said softly. “I love you.”

And then Shouyou smiled. 

Kiyoomi has never been this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> someday I'll come back to this fic and fix the minor errors but for now enjoy this in its raw form lol...
> 
> anyway!
> 
> come scream at me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/daichiology) or [tumblr](https://sebbiana.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
